60th Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron
The 60th Reconnaissance Squadron was an active United States Air Force unit. It was inactivated on 7 October 2015 at Camp Lemonnier, Djibouti. As the 60th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy it was last assigned to the 43d Bombardment Wing. It was inactivated at Andersen Air Force Base, Guam on 30 April 1990. History Constituted as a very long range weather squadron in 1947, flew RB/WB-29 Superfortress monitoring weather patterns over the Eastern and Northern Pacific ocean, coordinating with the MATS Air Weather Service. Inactivated in 1949 due to budget reductions. Reactivated in 1952 as a Strategic Air Command RB-36 Peacemaker strategic reconnaissance squadron; flew very long range intelligence gathering missions until 1959 when it became a B-52G Stratofortress heavy bomb squadron. Stood nuclear alert between 1959–1971 with the B-52G, was equipped with the AGM-28 Hound Dog cruise missile. Squadron reassigned to Andersen AFB, Guam in 1971 when Ramey AFB was closed and reassigned to the 43d wing and re-equipped with the B-52D, configured for conventional bombing. From Andersen AFB, the squadron engaged in combat operations over Indochina flying Arc Light, Linebacker I and Linebacker II bombing missions over North Vietnam until 1973. Squadron remained on alert after the Vietnam War on Guam; re-equipped with B-52Gs in 1983. Remained on alert throughout the balance of the Cold War, inactivating in 1990 and the cessation of permanent aircraft stationing on Guam. Redesignated as the 60th Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron, and converted to provisional status, on 22 July 2010. It was inactivated on 7 October 2015 at Camp Lemonnier, Djibouti. For World War II era 60th Bombardment Squadron, see; 960th Airborne Air Control Squadron. Lineage * Constituted as 60th Reconnaissance Squadron, Weather Scouting, and activated 28 May 1947 : Inactivated on 27 Jun 1949 * Redesignated 60th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Heavy and activated 16 Jun 1952 * Redesignated 60th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy 1 Oct 1955 : Inactivated on 30 Apr 1990 * Redesignated 60th Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron, and converted to provisional status, on 22 Jul 2010 Assignments * 72d Reconnaissance Group 28 May 1947 – 27 Jun 1949 * 72d Strategic Reconnaissance (later Bombardment) Wing 16 Jun 1952 * 43d Strategic (later Bombardment) Wing 30 Jun 1971 – 30 Apr 1990 * Air Combat Command to activate or inactivate at any time on or after 22 Jul 2010 Stations * Hamilton AFB, California, 8 May 1947 – 27 Jun 1949 * Ramey AFB, Puerto Rico, 16 Jun 1952 * Andersen AFB, Guam, 30 Jun 1971 – 30 Apr 1990 : Flight of aircraft and personnel deployed to 1701st Provisional Air Refueling Wing, Prince Abdulla AB, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, Aug 1990 – Mar 1991 (Operation Desert Storm) * Camp Lemonnier, Djibouti, 2013 - Oct 2015 ** Chabelley Field Airport, Djibouti, unknown - Oct 2015 Aircraft * Unknown, possibly Boeing R/WB-29 Superfortress, 1947–1949 * Convair RB-36 Peacemaker, 1952–1958 * Boeing B-52 Stratofortress, 1959–1990 * General Atomics MQ-1B Predator, 2013-2015 * General Atomics MQ-9A Reaper, 2013-2015 See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References 0060 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Strategic Air Command units 060